Food and beverage/By episode
General Title sequence *While Pinkie Pie blows up a balloon, a punch bowl can be seen in the background. *Applejack applebucks (kicks a tree, knocking apples down) and Fluttershy gives Angel an apple. Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 *In the storybook Twilight Sparkle was reading, ponies were having a picnic of what looked like vegetation. They also were farming some type of plant. *Behind Sweet Apple Acres is a carrot farm and in front of it is a hen house with an egg sign. There is also corn shown with some vegetables when the camera view changes. *Twilight and Spike are introduced to the Apple family over brunch, whom Applejack summons with a call of "soup's on." As the viewer sees the triangle being rung, a table in the background holds a pie and a second confection, and a bushel of apples sits on the ground beside it. Then when the Apple family groups around Twilight, Various dishes are seen delivered to the table by family members, with implications that they are associated by name. Such as: Apple fritter, apple bumpkin, red gala, red delicious, golden delicious, caramel apple, apple. strudel, apple tart, baked apples, apple brioche, apple cinnamon crisp, big macintosh, and granny smith but either some treats look very similar or there are more family members than treats. *After the introduction, an uncovered dish is holding carrots with turnips when Granny Smith walks towards Twilight. *When Twilight and Spike meets Fluttershy, they poke out of a bush with berries, although they have never been shown to be eating them. *Pinkie Pie throws a welcoming party for Twilight. Treats on the table include cupcakes and beverages in wide, green bottles labeled with bubbles and clearly meant to be drunk from large goblets. There is also a large bottle of hot sauce. Another table holds a punch bowl and either a cake or pie with a white, fluffy top. *During the opening of the Summer Sun Celebration, a table with food on it can be seen. Included are cupcakes and apples; one of the latter is used to silence Pinkie. Friendship is Magic, part 2 *Applejack mentions caramel and candy apples. The Ticket Master *The episode opens on Applejack and Twilight carrying "Golden Delicious" apples to the barn, although most of the apples are red, not the green/yellow of the named variety. *Spike eats a fresh apple whole and messily after tossing aside several others in a search for a "perfect" one. Apples were also eaten raw in Boast Busters, along with many other episodes. *Applejack imagines having a food stand at the Gala. The depiction includes pies, cakes, muffins, and apples of at least four different colors. *Pinkie Pie describes treats that she expects will be available at the Grand Galloping Gala. This list includes sugar cubes, sugar canes, ice cream sundaes and sarsaparilla, flavor of soft drink more commonly known as old fashioned root beer. She also imagines a piñata breaking open, releasing lollypops, banded candy sticks, a wrapped sweet, and a few jelly beans, despite them containing gelatin, and pieces of candy corn. At least four of the apple dishes presented to Twilight in Friendship is Magic, part 1 appear during her imaginary sequence. *When Twilight cuts short her five friends, Pinkie continues to talk and mentions oatmeal. *Immediately after eating the petals she pulled off a flower in her table's centerpiece, Twilight Sparkle orders a "daffodil and daisy sandwich" at a cafe. Spike, unable to get rubies, orders hay fries, "extra crispy." (In real life, daffodils taste nasty and can be toxic to the point of poisoning that even deer don't like them. The petals of some varieties of daisy are edible by humans, but their pollen can produce allergic reactions.) In the background during this scene, what appears to be a sandwich is at Lemon Heart's table. *Applejack offers the hungry Twilight her choice of apple-themed treats. Her cart is filled with mostly the same images as used in the first episode. *Angel, Fluttershy's rabbit companion, mixes up and offers Twilight a salad of greens, flowers, a round red item resembling a cherry tomato, and a carrot with greens still attached. *A background pony, Shoeshine, offers carrots to Twilight. Applebuck Season *Throughout the episode, Applejack is coping with large quantities of apples. *While mishearing Twilight's questions, Applejack thinks she hears "twenty stalks" and asks if that's beans or celery. A little later she hears "kelp" and comments that she doesn't even like seaweed. *Jars of what appear to be strawberry preserves are seen on a shelf in Sugarcube Corner, as are bags of potato chips and at least three different colors of soda pop bottles. Lollipops are in a display case and on tables, the latter also holding candy canes and cupcakes. *Muffins are made at Sugarcube Corner. *Applejack offers apple juice to her friends, who are helping her finish the harvest. *Spike enjoys the "baked bads" Applejack inadvertently made so much that he retrieves them from the trash. Griffon the Brush Off *In the establishing shot just after the titles, Pinkie Pie stops at a cart that's selling vegetables, including carrots, potatoes, ears of corn, and possibly pineapples. It's seen again later, and a tomato gets squeezed by Gilda. *During her efforts to escape Pinkie, Rainbow Dash flies past a building/shop with mock-ups of three fruits on its peaks: a strawberry, a cherry, and an apple. The building can be partially seen in other shots as well, with a picture-sign with what might be a cupcake occasionally visible nearby. *Fluttershy is tossing some sort of tidbits from her bag to fish leaping out of the water. *Pinkie Pie consoles herself with what appears to be malted milk. As the shot expands out, trash on the ground in the lower left of the screen includes two disposable cups with straws. Then the camera pans right, revealing an apple cart, perhaps belonging to Sweet Apple Acres. Farther right is a pie stall. *Treats at the party Pinkie throws for Gilda include vanilla lemon drops, punch, and cake. Visible in the background at various points are candy canes. lollipops, cupcakes, carrots (with greens, a cartoon standard) and pies. *After eating a vanilla lemon drop that had pepper on it, Gilda breathes fire which Pinkie then uses for roasting a marshmallow, despite equines being vegetarians and marshmallows containing gelatin. Boast Busters *As part of her lasso performance, Applejack ropes an apple from its tree and sends it into her mouth, where she eats it. Trixie "betters" her by using an apple to gag her after tying her up. *Snips and Snails bring Trixie a "smoothie," which in the real world is a thick beverage usually made primarily from blended fruits. Hers, however, has "extra hay, just how you like it." *Spike uses the phrase, "the proof is in the pudding." *Cows are milked. Dragonshy *Apple Bloom packs a bottle of apple juice into Applejack's saddlebags. *Applejack is "armed" with apples, which she can toss and kick with great proficiency. *Fluttershy mentions how an adult dragon "could eat a pony in one bite". Look Before You Sleep *As part of the episode's makeovers, Rarity places slices of cucumbers over the closed eyes of both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. Applejack eats hers. *S'mores (a sandwich-like treat, chocolate and marshmallow between graham crackers) are made during Twilight's slumber party. Applejack is shown roasting three marshmallows at a fireplace (despite equines being vegetarians and marshmallows containing gelatin). *Rarity mentions "magic, sparkly eggs" as part of a game of 20 Questions. Bridle Gossip *During the scene set inside Sugarcube Corner, assorted treats are visible in the background, including cupcakes, pies, jars of candies, and lollipops. *Twilight reminds Pinkie that they both eat hay, but Pinkie claims Zecora eats hay in an "evil" way. *Pinkie Pie sings about being gobbled up in "a big, tasty stew." *Spike raids the kitchen, finding cupcakes and a candy cane. *The ponies imagine Zecora is preparing "Apple Bloom soup." *Apples and watermelons are visible in stall bins. Swarm of the Century *During the first encounter with a parasprite, it consumes an overflowing basket of apples in a small "cloud of violence," ignoring the one Fluttershy crushed. *Inside Sugarcube Corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cake are setting out treats, including cakes, pies, cupcakes, and something round and purple on a stand. Pinkie Pie has been nibbling at all of them. *In the same scene, the ubiquitous candy canes can be seen in the background. *Mrs. Cake is rolling out dough on a table. *Pinkie mashes her way into a large, two-layer cake, consuming or scattering almost all of it, and licking white, icing-like remainder from her face. She claims to be taste-testing everything. She follows up by consuming a second cake in one gulp. *During their invasion of Ponyville, the parasprites eat a slice of cake, a slice of pie (to which Lyra Heartstrings cries over), a garden full of tomatoes, beets (or parsnips), carrots, and greens (during a "big ball of violence"), and raid vendor stalls. One parasprite can be seen carrying an apple. Another carries (and drops) a cupcake. *There's a vendor stall visible that has an inverted horseshoe logo on a giant disposable cup with straw. Two thrown-away cups are visible on the ground moments earlier. *After Twilight Sparkle's misguided spell is cast, the parasprites proceed to try to eat everything but food. They specifically go after an apple basket, the Sugarcube Corners sign, lamps, thatch roofs, stall awnings, an entire apple stall (sans apples), a slotted spatula, a horseshoe, and Rarity's dresses. A giant swarm of parasprites attacks Sweet Apple Acres, bypassing a hasty barricade and mostly consuming the barn, leaving only an empty frame, which collapses. In Twilight's library, the pests are eating the words (or at least the ink) out of her books. Four try to eat the skirt right off a pony. Several are seen pursing a fleeing Rainbow Dash. Swarms are not only consuming but carrying off carts or parts of a building on three instances. Large gaps are visible in walls, roofs, and support beams. Winter Wrap Up *Carrots, celery, apples, and flowers (already mentioned as edible by the ponies) are referenced during the song. A large turnip is visible in the basket of vegetables offered a pair of ferrets. *Spike bathes Twilight Sparkle in canned tomato juice to neutralize skunk spray. Call of the Cutie *There is an apple on Cheerilee's desk. *Twist tries to cheer up Apple Bloom by offering her a peppermint stick that she made herself. *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon recite a silly rhyme which includes the words "sugar lump." *Applejack is picking up apples in the orchard. *In the market, vendor stalls can be seen. One offers vegetables (ear corn, potatoes, carrots), another beverages (a large mock-up of a cup with bent straw), and a third, pies. *Apple Bloom tries to help Applejack at an apple cart. *In the background, outside Sugarcube Corner, a small display of tarts and a beverage cup on a table can be seen. If you look closely, you can also see a water pump and trough. *Apple Bloom is found by Rainbow Dash next to a water well. *Pinkie Pie takes Apple Bloom off to eat, and bake, cupcakes. See farther down on this page for the ingredients. Most of the results look rather questionable. *Visible inside the kitchen are a pie, candy canes, lollipops, oddly-colored cookies, and a bag of flour. *As Pinkie Pie sings, Apple Bloom balances a lemon on her forehead. *Cake is available at the party held in Sugarcube Corner, particularly a large, three-tier one Apple Bloom hides behind and Snails bites nearly in half. Also some of the bad cupcakes (concealed under icing), carrots, lemon vanilla drops, and apples. A life-sized chocolate(?) statue stands near the counter. One pony drinks directly from the punchbowl atop the table Apple Bloom uses to sneak towards the door. Fall Weather Friends *Pinkie Pie mentions a hot dog eating contest, possibly meatless "veggie" dogs, as Pinkie's You Got to Share, You Got to Care song states that the ponies' diets are completely vegetarian. Her exchange with Spike mentions ketchup, mustard, and pickles. *Tree sap is being harvested in Whitetail Wood during the Running of the Leaves. In the real world, the method used is typical for the making of maple syrup and maple sugar — in the spring. *During the long jump event, Lyra Heartstrings is seen holding a fast food drink cup with her hoof. Suited for Success *Hoity Toity, upon seeing the outfit Rarity made for Applejack, mentions a sudden craving for several apple-based dishes. Sonic Rainboom *Despite her affection for hot sauce covered cupcakes, Pinkie Pie can't tolerate the spiciness of rainbows. Stare Master *Early in the episode, Twilight mentions going out to Zecora's place in the Everfree Forest to get some of her favorite tea. *Near the end of the episode, Fluttershy and Twilight are seen sitting with a teapot and cups between them. The Show Stoppers *The Cutie Mark Crusaders attempt to feed Applejack's pigs. Lauren Faust explained that the pigs "needed a place to stay" and might be used for finding truffles.Lauren Faust discussing the presence of pigs in The Show Stoppers (archived locally). 2012-04-06. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders make taffy at Sugarcube Corner. Lollipops and spiraled candy sticks can be seen in the background. A Dog and Pony Show *During a brief pampering during her captivity, Rarity requests "sparkling" (carbonated or soda) water (also known as club soda or seltzer) from the Diamond Dogs but doesn't receive it. Green Isn't Your Color *Rarity has cucumbers on her eyes at the spa. *Pinkie's promise includes "stick a cupcake in my eye". *Applejack is selling apples, and a banner of Fluttershy drinking carrot juice flies. *Several soft drink cups are seen as ponies gather around the newsstand. *Pinkie pops out of an apple stand, then eats an apple. *The classic green cupcakes appear at Sugarcube Corner. *There is a fruit (and possibly veggie) basket in Fluttershy's dressing room, which Twilight shoves in her mouth to shut her self up. Over a Barrel *Pinkie's song definitively establishes that ponies and buffalo do not eat meat. She also mentions hay and oats as staple foods common to both species. *Equestria's equivalent to a Wild West Saloon serves "salt", which, judging by the old pony's behavior when thrown out of the establishment, seems to act like alcohol to the ponies. *Apple pies are baked as ammunition for the expected battle for Appleloosa. Fortunately, they are still edible, which contributes to the conflict's resolution. *On the train to Appleloosa, Rainbow Dash mentions that Spike didn't pop her popcorn kernels. A Bird in the Hoof *During the party at Sugarcube Corner: purple peach-like fruits, apples, a punch bowl and several cakes and pies are seen behind Twilight and Fluttershy; a salad, a fruit bowl, a fritter, cookies, a cake, what could be a slice of cheesecake, an unknown pink item and a sandwich are laid out in front of Applejack; Pinkie Pie jumps around cupcakes and nondescript candies, smashes a pie in her face and sticks her head in a chocolate fountain; Princess Celestia eats cupcakes and drinks tea. *Fluttershy tries getting Philomena to take a capsule with birdseed, and then tries unsuccessfully to serve her homemade soup. The Cutie Mark Chronicles *Bunnies are stealing Applejack's apples. *The usual treats are at Sugarcube Corner. *The Oranges sip a mysterious fancy drink and eat what appears to be a carrot slice, piece of parsley, and gravy, at the dinner in Manehatten with Applejack. *The fillies in the school play in Rarity's flashback are wearing different food costumes. *Cake, punch, and apples are at Pinkie's first party. Owl's Well That Ends Well *Spike's preparations for watching the meteor shower includes bananas, apples, a bowl of fruit punch, and his "fresh-baked, homemade triple-decker nut crazy vanilla creme cookies." *Also visible during that sequence are grapes and pears in a hanging set of baskets/bowls. *Spike offers to make Twilight breakfast, suggesting sunflower smoothies and grass pancakes. *When Spike asks Pinkie Pie for a writing quill, Pinkie responds with a list of items with vaguely similar names, including a quince, a quesadilla and a quiche. Party of One *Cake, punch, and apples are at Gummy's party. *Twilight sneaks around a carrot and apple stand. *When Pinkie goes crazy, there are cupcakes, radishes, and another cake. *A sheet cake and some mini cakes are seen during Pinkie's birthday party at the barn. The Best Night Ever *Applejack sets up a kiosk of apple pies, apple fritters, and other baked goods, along with red and green whole apples. She sells one of the apple pies to Soarin'. *Prince Blueblood denounces Applejack's apple-based baked goods as "common carnival fare" and says he's going to the buffet for hors d'oeuvres. *After being abandoned by Twilight and her friends at the Grand Galloping Gala, Spike goes to his favorite doughnut shop and can be seen eating a doughnut and drinking hot chocolate with a marshmallow in the mug. He then asks for another doughnut with "extra sprinkles". *Twilight and her friends can be seen with a recently devoured tray of doughnuts after they finish telling Spike about their night at the gala. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 *Rainbow Dash encounters a cloud made of cotton candy. Pinkie Pie and several animals are also seen eating it. *Corn is also seen being popped into popcorn, which Pinkie also eats. *Rain made out of chocolate milk falls from the sky, which is again thoroughly enjoyed by Pinkie. *Rainbow Dash mentions that Cloudsdale is being hit by a cola storm, but won't go there until the chocolate milk rain in Ponyville is stopped. The Return of Harmony Part 2 *Discord, the antagonist of both episodes, is depicted holding a glass of chocolate milk, drinking the glass and disposing of the solidified chocolate milk. Lesson Zero *Twilight picks up some cupcakes from Mrs. Cake, only to fuss over the amount of frosting on each one. *Twilight and her friends have a picnic out in a field. Luna Eclipsed *Candy is everywhere in this episode. It seems foals collect it from houses, similar to Trick-or-treating. Later in the episode, candy is offered to the statue of Nightmare Moon. There are also several market stands with candy and other sugary treats. *Many ponies bob for apples, and there are barrels of apples around. *Pumpkins are also everywhere. Sisterhooves Social *As the episode starts, Rarity mumbles in bed about pancakes and cider. *Sweetie Belle's breakfast, including the juice, is burnt and unidentifiable. Rarity guesses that a thick, dark liquid in a bowl is apple sauce but Sweetie Belle claims that it is toast. *Rarity prepares some eggs for herself and Sweetie Belle, who in turn adds a garnish of parsley to it whilst wrecking the kitchen. *Applejack and Apple Bloom make grape juice by squishing some grapes in a large wooden basket. *Pies, grapes, eggs, and apples are all used during events in the actual competition. The Cutie Pox *Sweetie Belle offers Apple Bloom a cupcake to cheer her up, which she doesn't accept. *The Apple family serves up pie to everypony. *While watching Apple Bloom fence, Spike eats popcorn *Pinkie mentions corn cakes, specifically sneaking some. May the Best Pet Win! *Twilight mentions breath mints after being licked by Winona. The Mysterious Mare Do Well *A large cake and a lots of cupcakes are at Sugarcube Corner. *Rainbow dash attempts to open a jar of Peanut Butter. *Pinkie says that "the only thing that should be rubbed in anypony's face is chocolate cake". Sweet and Elite *The sophisticated ponies of Canterlot seem to drink wine or champagne, as Rarity can be seen with a bottle, sending the airship away. *During the party in Canterlot's royal garden, a stallion is seen serving hors d'oeuvres. Also present is a large cake. *Twilight's birthday party has a chocolate fondue which the characters dunk various items in. Secret of My Excess *The Cakes give Spike a sapphire cupcake for his birthday. *The vet pony offers Spike a doggy treat, and he stuffs it into a bowl of lollipops. *Pinkie Pie assaults an enlarged Spike with cake. Hearth's Warming Eve *Pinkie consumes a whole gingerbread house in one bite. *Various fruits and vegetables are grown by the earth ponies. *Twilight mentions candy canes. *The whole plot of the play is based upon the sparsity of food among the three pony races. Family Appreciation Day *Zap apples grow naturally in the Everfree Forest and are harvest at the Apple family orchard. *Zap apple jam is made from zap apples and sold by the Apple family. *A few peas are seen being eaten by Granny Smith and her siblings when they were just fillies. Baby Cakes. *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are seen drinking bottles of milk. *A large cake is made by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. *Pinkie attempts to serve bowls of baby food to Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake for a snack, but the babies just make a mess with it. *Caterpillars are seen trying to eat apples from the Apple family orchard in swarms. *Razzleberry pie is eaten by Pinkie Pie after accidentally smashing into a row of them. The Last Roundup *Applejack works at Cherry Jubilee's cherry farm for a few days. *Pinkie Pie says "She had beans? Ugh, I told her I was snacky!" *Applejack says that Cherry Jubilee had cherry winks, cherry cheesecake, and cherry tarts at her cherry stand at the rodeo. *In Pinkie Pie's extended rant to Applejack, she mentions deep-fried tortillas, kumquats, and pickle barrels. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *The Apple family serve soft apple cider to all of Ponyville, as there was no time to let it ferment. Read It and Weep *Rainbow Dash is served mushy hospital food, which includes green plant material, a "Jell-O"/gelatin-like dessert, despite equines being vegetarians and gelatin being derived from horses, and a cup of juice. Hearts and Hooves Day *During The Perfect Stallion song, Sweetie Belle brings attention to a stallion who is "strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly," and rises out of a large jar of blue jelly. *Also during the song, a couple of mares sip drinks at the tables with their lovers. *Sweetie Belle claims the love poison for Cheerilee and Big Mac is (fruit) punch. *While under the effects of the love poison, Cheerilee and Big Mac share a nibble with a cherry from an ice cream float, while various types of candy are seen behind them. *During the picnic for Big Mac and Cheerilee, there are what seem to be conversation hearts, several apple desserts, and a cupcake, which changes position over the course of the scene. A Friend in Deed *Pinkie Pie and Daisy Jo discuss cookies, milk, and oatmeal for consumption. *Pinkie Pie eats one of Rose's Calla lilies. However like with the daffodils, calla lilies are poisonous in real life, although the rhizome can be made edible unlike the daffodil which is entirely poisonous. *Pinkie Pie's welcome wagon shoots cake batter out of its confetti cannons. Putting Your Hoof Down *Fluttershy's pets eat various kinds of grain-like meals for lunch. *Angel eats a salad with various fruits and vegetables on it like lettuce and what appears to be pineapple, sold at a local market: **Asparagus **Tomatoes **A cherry *Pinkie Pie is selling fruit punch with lemon wedges in it at Sugarcube Corner. It's About Time *Spike has a dream about making Rarity an entire house made of various types of ice cream and gumdrops. **At various points during the second half of the episode, Spike is also seen gorging himself on massive quantities of pink (presumably strawberry) ice cream. Naturally, this results in giving Spike a fairly bad stomach ache at the end of the episode. *Fluttershy is seen carrying various types of party supplies at the beginning of the episode, some of which appear to be paper-wrapped candies. *While not "food" in a technical sense, Cerberus gnaws on the three fruit-shaped spire tops -- a strawberry and two apples -- on top of a ice cream shop near the Ponyville town square. Dragon Quest *While the girls (minus Fluttershy) are watching the Dragon Migration, Spike is seen with a cart full of cookies, cakes, and a tea kettle. **Spike also mentions something about blueberry stains, but there didn't appear to be any blueberry treats among the baked goods. *Following this scene, we see that Twilight has a cabinet full of dry goods (potato chips), canned goods of unknown contents, and what appears to be a bushel basket of fruit. **In addition, it previously had a large sandwich of mixed content, first shown in Spike's hands. **Some of the leftover sweet breads and tea from the previous scene are also packed into Spike's bindle bag. *During the montage sequence, Spike passes by some apple trees and surprisingly apple bushes. *The dragon dens are chalk full of gemstones -- a known food of dragons -- of every shape, size, and color. *During the epilogue, there's a picture of Spike, Twilight, and Applejack drinking apple cider in front of the Apple family cider stand. *Also during the epilogue, there's a picture of a frosted cake on the banner in another picture. Hurricane Fluttershy *One of Fluttershy's squirrel friends offered her two almonds and an acorn in an attempt to cheer her up mid-way through the episode. Ponyville Confidential *There is an apple on Cheerilee's desk. *Snips and Snails are stuck together by some chewing gum. *While trying to think of an idea for the Foal Free Press, the Cutie Mark Crusaders have a vacuum flask and a cup of dark, steaming hot liquid on the table in front of them. *In the town square, the asparagus stand makes another appearance, this time with barrels with asparagus. **The house with the apple and strawberry spire tops can also be seen. *Rainbow Dash tries to eat Spike's cucumber slices intended for a facial, but Spike retrieves them from her face and mouth. *Sugarcube Corner is shown to have the usual assortment of cakes, sweets, and pastries on random display cases and tables. *There are several instances where food and Gabby Gums columns cross paths: **An article about Princess Celestia loving cakes (complete with a photo of her chowing down) is published in the Gabby Gums column of the Foal Free Press. **Spike's love of jam is written about (and promptly rejected from) the Gabby Gums column. **In another Gabby Gums column, Applejack is seen resting with a bushel basket full of apples. **On the revelation that Mr. and Mrs. Cake are breaking up, the two rush into the room, the latter holding a platter of cupcakes. **Pinkie Pie is seen dancing with a lampshade on her head in a punch bowl in one of the Gabby Gums columns. MMMystery on the Friendship Express *The episode revolves around the story of Pinkie Pie protecting the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness, or "MMMM" as abbreviated by Pinkie - a giant cake entered into National Dessert Competition - from being eaten by anyone on the train to Canterlot. **As the cake's name suggests, some toppings on the cake include fruit-shaped marzipan, mascarpone, and meringue. *Twilight is reading from a book and next to her is a fast-food style drinking cup with a straw, with a graphic of a corn cob/wheat stalk on it. *On the train, some other people brought along entries to the Dessert Competition **Gustav le Grand, the French griffon chef, has Exceptionally Exquisit Éclairs **Doughnut Joe's "Donutopia" is a model replica of a city made out of various kinds of doughnuts. It also includes "super-sprinkles". **Mulia Mild has a Chocolate Moose made out of chocolate mousse. *Several of the window shades on the train have designs such as candy or pastries. *Later at the competition, several random desserts are seen such as cakes and pies. *Also at the competition is a surprise entry: a large cake made of the combined desserts from the train ride. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 * At the beginning of the episode, the usual suspects are enjoying a picnic with water, tea, cake, sandwiches, apples, and possibly a few other goodies hidden in their picnic basket. Twilight uses a sandwich, which includes tomatoes, cucumbers, and possibly lettuce, as a puppet. * A young Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle are shown sharing an apple during Twilight's song. * In preparation for the wedding, Applejack rushes to put the finishing touches on a five-tiered wedding cake and a tray of "the best darn bite-sized apple fritters you ever tasted". * In the same scene, a green-maned pony is shown applying frosting on some cupcakes as well as toothpick-skewered hors d'oeuvres, tarts, a smaller, green-frosted cake, and fruit-topped cupcakes. * Later in the day, the girls and Spike are sitting at a table, which looks like a slice of lime, and drinking water, strawberry and orange fruit drinks. A mug with what appears to be whipped cream on top is sitting on another table, which is later seen on the girls' table. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 * During the first musical number, cake is mentioned and a bushel basket of apples is kicked over. * Fruit-topped cupcakes and Applejack's mini-fritters reappear during the second wedding planning montage. * Also in the montage is a large punch bowl and three serving bowls or cups. * During the wedding reception, Pinkie Pie is seen thoroughly enjoying some cake. References Category:Lists Category:Culture Category:Society Category:Content